You're All I Have
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Dyson and Kenzi find themselves in a bad situation, everyone is gone, it's only them, and Dyson is badly injured. Once again Kenzi had to step up and save the day. She's willing to do anything to save him because right now, he's all she has.
1. Chapter 1

I have been away forever! So sorry! I have been so busy with school and different ventures that I just haven't had time to write. I've missed all of you so much though. I really hope you enjoy this new story. I can't promise you it will be very long, but I can promise it will be interesting. Thanks for staying faithful!

This story is not really AU, but it sort of ventures away from the actual story-line. It is simply my take on what happens after the season finale, had to write something, couldn't hold back.

Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

Dyson was unconscious, he thought he was anyway. He knew he wasn't awake, maybe he was dead. The last thing he remembered was the large black truck flying off the side of the cliff. His head was swimming, he couldn't feel anything, but he knew he was not awake. He needed to wake up, wake up damn it! He shook himself, trying to wake up, trying harder than he'd ever tried for anything in his life. He had to wake up.

* * *

Kenzi's hands gripped the wheel of the too fast, too beautiful car. It was just her style, the perfect fit for someone like her. Her fingers ran across the smooth leather seat softly. She'd gotten herself a car like this once before, a nice, sleek, red, convertible, it had been less than a year old when she'd made her way into it, quickly disabled the alarm, and hotwired it. The car had driven like a dream, but at the time she was only 14, she drove way to fast and took a curve to hard, she'd ended up in a ditch with a bleeding forehead. After her arrest she'd done a small stint in juvi and then been released. Of course she'd stolen other cars, just none as fancy and hot as the convertible, to easy to get caught with those flashy cars. But this wasn't stolen, Bruce had the keys to it, and he'd placed them ever so carelessly in her hands. Oh she loved this car. She pressed harder on the gas and the car flew up the hill and around the curve.

"Take this turn." Bruce said pointing, his large muscled arm blocking her view.

"Bruce, steroid arm, in my way." She said slapping at it. He quickly jerked away and frowned at her.

"I don't take steroids Kenzi. I was born this way." He said. Kenzi's eyes widened drastically.

"Your poor mother." She said. Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not just like this Kenzi. I mean I was born to be large, my mother and father are ogres." He said.

"Aren't you supposed to be green, with little horn things for ears?" Kenzi asked as she took the turn sharply. The wheels skidded and Bruce braced himself against the door.

"I'm not Shrek." He said. Kenzi smirked and shrugged as they came up on the side of a cliff.

"Are you sure that Druid lives this way?" she asked glancing at Bruce. He nodded and continued to look out the front glass.

"I've been to his house several times with the Morrigan." He said. Kenzi nodded and a sharp pain ran through her side. Her foot lifted and slammed onto the brake, the sleek car slid to a halt, tires screeching, as it spun sideways. Kenzi gasped for air and pressed a hand to her ribcage as it cried out once more and then stopped. Bruce looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly. She shook her head, her long hair falling into her eyes.

"I don't know." she said as the pain went away and her breathing returned to normal. She looked at Bruce.

"You didn't feel that?" she asked. He shook his head slowly and looked at her as if she were insane.

* * *

Dyson's consciousness slammed back into him with an intense pain. He cried out as he peeled his eyes open. His head was on fire, pain burning through him. His side cried out in extreme pain as he moved slightly. Don't move, he said to himself. He looked around, he was upside down, half his body lying on the roof of the upside down truck, the other half still seated, albeit, turned in the seat. His back ached intensely from where it lay on the ground, he felt pain everywhere, but he knew he needed to move. He moved his head, glancing backward at the busted out window. He turned his head the other way, and had to clench his eyes closed at the pain.

"Damn it." he mumbled as he opened them again. Tamsin was laying much like he was. There was a large gash across her forehead, and her left arm was at an awkward angle.

"Tamsin." He grumbled. She didn't move.

"Tamsin!" he said louder, his body was taken over by a fit of coughs, the dirt and dust from the crash had settled in his lungs. But coughing hurt, it hurt like hell. Tamsin moved, her brow crinkling slightly.

"That's it, wake up, come on Tamsin." He said loudly. She opened her eyes, and blinked several times. A moan escaped her lips as she moved her head slightly.

"Tamsin." Dyson said softer. She looked at him and pursed her lips.

"What happened?" she asked slowly.

"Man in the suit, you ran him over, we ran off the cliff." He said. She nodded along with his words, seeming to realize what had happened.

"Sorry I dragged you down with me." she said.

"Save it for after we get out of this." he said as he began to cough again.

"I'm just going to sleep ok." she said.

"No, no, stay awake Tamsin, come on." He was fighting a losing battle, her eyes were closed already. He had to get out of here. He jerked his lower half down onto the roof.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he felt something inside him shift. He gasped for breath as pain shot through him. He moved quickly again, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, he shoved himself out the broken window. A piece of glass cut across his back and pain ran through his side again.

"Damn it!" he cried out and looked down as he freed himself of the truck. A large shard of glass was embedded deep into his side, it had ripped down when he'd moved twice now, and he was bleeding, a lot. His head pounded hard against his skull and his vision spotted, black dots appearing. He knew he was close to passing out, but he fought it, he tried his hardest, his whole body burning with pain, until finally, he couldn't fight anymore, and the darkness washed over him.

* * *

Kenzi shook her head and cut off the car, she climbed out of the vehicle to catch her breath. She heard Bruce climb out as she dragged in breath after breath. Finally she was feeling ok.

"Better?" Bruce asked. Kenzi nodded and stood up straight and a sound caught her ears. A sizzling sound, as if water was spraying lightly on the ground, or running through a stream, it kind of sounded like a car or truck winding down. She pursed her lips and out of pure curiosity she peered over the side of the cliff. The sight below her was something out of a horror movie. A large black truck lay on its roof, crumbled, and sizzling, but next to the truck, his feet still inside, was Dyson. Her heart leapt to her throat and she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She ran forward as fast as her feet would carry her to a less steep part of the cliff.

"DYSON!" she screamed with everything inside her. Bruce fumbled behind her and rushed around the car. She found a part that was more like a hill and she kicked it into overdrive, her feet racing down the hill, teetering on too high heels.

"DYSON!" she screeched again, her heart pounded in her chest, it felt like it might explode as she reached the bottom and turned toward them. She could hear Bruce behind her as she ran toward the truck. She dropped down next to Dyson and hissed as the glass below cut her knees and legs. She didn't care though.

"Dyson, Dyson." she said his name over and over, her hands ran over him. She spotted the large piece of glass protruding from his side.

"Kenzi? What's going on?" Bruce asked running up behind her.

"It's Dyson, he's hurt. Call someone!" Kenzi said.

"Who?" Bruce asked. Kenzi ran through a list, Lauren was gone, she didn't have a clue where Bo was, or Hale, or even Trick. The Morrigan said he was dead, but she didn't believe it. He couldn't be.

"I…I don't know." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Dyson, come on, wake up, I need you to wake up." she said softly, she ran her hand across his forehead.

"Kenzi." Her name left his lips, barely a whisper, but she heard it.

"Yeah it's me, wake up Dyson, come on." She said.

"Kenzi, someone else is in the truck." Bruce said. Kenzi panicked. Please don't be Bo, please don't be Bo. She ducked down, peering through the door.

"Tamsin." She said hurriedly, "Help her out Bruce, check her over." she said. She half hoped it would have been Bo, at least then she'd know where she was. Kenzi heard Bruce getting Tamsin out as Dyson's eyes blinked.

"Hey, hey." Kenzi said carefully, putting her hands on his face.

"There you are." He smiled up at her. Kenzi smiled, despite the situation, as he repeated the words he'd said the day they'd found her and rescued her from Inari.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe, I'm going to help you guys." She said.

"Bruce do you remember seeing anything else up there?" Kenzi asked.

"Gas station." He said. A light blinked on in Kenzi's head.

"Stay here, don't move." Kenzi said.

"Bruce, keep an eye on them." she said as she jumped up. She ran back toward the hill and rushed up it as fast as she could, her shoes hit the pavement and her heel broke.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she flung the pair of fabulous shoes into the dirt. The pavement was hot on her feet as she ran toward the old store a few yards away. She was used to being barefoot, she'd been that way before, like when she first left her home. She approached the station and her heart sank as she realized it was closed. But then her heart soared as she spotted the old truck. It had some dust on the windshield, but no growth around it, and it looked to be recently driven. She ran to it and jerked the door handle. It was locked, which meant it was someone's, which meant it might have gas in it. She looked around the store and she smiled when she spotted a tire iron.

"Oh I love you back country roads." She said as she grabbed it up. She reared back and slammed the iron into the window. It shattered to her immense pleasure and she jerked the lock up and ripped the door open. She looked for an extra key, but didn't have time to search. She dropped down and ripped the bottom of the steering column open.

"Ok, time to put your skills to work Kenzi." She said to herself as she pulled the wires down. Her fingers slid over the wires as she pulled down the two she needed.

"I've still got it." she said as she touched them together. The truck sputtered and then roared to life and she sank down into the seat, jerking it into drive. She checked the gas and looked up.

"I know we don't talk much, but right now, I adore you man." She said as the tank showed half full. She pulled up along the hill and hopped out. She ran back down the hill and was at Bruce's side quickly. He'd gotten Tamsin out of the car, she was blinking up at the sky.

"Get her up to the truck." Kenzi said pointing. Bruce nodded and lifted Tamsin into his arms. Kenzi knew there was no way they could squeeze the two injured bodies into the tiny two seated sports car. She would return the truck eventually, but right now she needed it.

"Sorry." Bruce said softly as Tamsin protested the movement. Kenzi hurried back to Dyson.

"Kenzi to the rescue." Dyson grinned at her through bleary eyes.

"As usual, I swear you Fae can't do spit." She said softly. Dyson chuckled but coughed quickly and grimaced in pain.

"Shh, calm down, you're going to be fine. I need to get this out ok?" she said looking down at the piece of glass. It had already ripped up his side, pulling it out wouldn't cause any more damage than had already been done. Kenzi grabbed the buttons on her oh so perfect jacket and ripped it open. She pulled it off her shoulders leaving her in a black, silky, strapless, blouse.

"Ok, bear with me." she said as she wrapped the jacket around the piece of glass. She gritted her teeth and jerked, pulling the glass free of his side.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed and jerked hard as she tossed the bloodied glass to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said quickly as she balled up the jacket and pressed it hard to the bleeding wound. He ground his teeth and moaned as she applied pressure.

"Tamsin is in the truck." Bruce said coming back up behind her.

"Ok, let's get him up." Kenzi said.

"Dyson." Kenzi said grabbing one of his hands while her other hand stayed on her balled up jacket.

"Put pressure on this, keep the jacket on it ok?" she said lifting his hand and placing it over hers. She removed her hand and he pressed down.

"Alright, here we go." Kenzi said nodding and moving away. Bruce grunted as he dipped down and lifted the heavy Dyson up. Dyson moaned, his wounds were irritated but Bruce took off, going up the hill at a swift pace considering. Kenzi was right on his heels as the rushed toward the truck. Kenzi climbed behind the wheel as Bruce laid Dyson out in the backseat. Tamsin was in the front, sitting up, her seat reclined slightly. Kenzi didn't see any wounds on the woman, but she wasn't sure what was going on inside.

"Follow me." Kenzi said. Bruce nodded and climbed behind the wheel of the Morrigan's car as Kenzi hit the gas and flew off, racing toward the Clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for being away for a bit, had to finish up some things at school. But here we go, chapter 2! ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

They made it in what was only minutes but felt like hours. Dyson was in the backseat, he was still conscious but not speaking, Kenzi knew that was a bad sign. She knocked the wires loose, turning off the truck and she jumped out, Bruce was right behind her, climbing slowly out from behind the wheel.

"I think Tamsin can walk, get Dyson, put him in my bedroom. Top of the staircase on the right." Kenzi ordered. Bruce nodded and Kenzi ran to the other side of the truck. Tamsin was moving and had her eyes open.

"Help me out kid." She mumbled. Kenzi didn't feel like arguing with her so she heaved her up from the seat and held her up as they stumbled toward the front door. Bruce was already climbing the staircase in the house, he was remarkably fast for a big guy.

"Just put me on the couch, I'll heal… a lot faster than Dyson." Tamsin mumbled.

"Tamsin." Kenzi warned.

"I'm serious kid. Sit me on the couch and I'll be fine in an hour." She said. Kenzi wasn't up for anymore arguments. They made it into the house and she eased Tamsin onto the couch.

"Yell if you need me ok?" Kenzi said.

"Sure thing." Tamsin said. Kenzi ran into the bathroom and started rambling through the cabinets.

"Kenzi! He's bleeding…a lot!" Bruce yelled. Kenzi felt her body shudder and she didn't know what to do.

"I know!" She screamed back. She grabbed the first aid kit. They went through a lot of Band-Aids, alcohol, and gauze. Bo was always finding a way to get hurt. Kenzi sighed, she wished she knew where Bo was, she would know what to do right now. Kenzi turned, her arms full of supplies and she rushed up the stair case and into her bedroom. Bruce had stripped off Dyson's shirt and the pressure on the wound wasn't working, there was blood all over Kenzi's sheets. She ran forward and dropped the items on the bed at Dyson's feet.

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asked calmly. Kenzi ran her hands through her hair and shuddered again.

"I don't know." she mumbled.

"There's a lot of blood Kenzi." Bruce said.

"I know! Just shut up and let me think!" she yelled, waving her hand. Kenzi grabbed the alcohol, she knew she needed to clean the wounds first, he didn't need an infection on top of this.

"Bruce use my phone, call Lauren, then Hale, then Bo. If they don't answer just keep calling, when you get one of them, tell them to come here as soon as possible." Kenzi handed Bruce her phone and he nodded, leaving the room. Kenzi lifted the alcohol in her shaking hands and she pulled back her blood soaked jacket from Dyson's injury. Her hands were shaking more than they ever had and she didn't know how to handle this.

"Kenzi." Dyson whispered.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Just breathe ok. Calm down at take deep breaths." He said. He stared up at her with all the trust in the world. He knew she could do this, he had faith in her. But she didn't have any confidence in herself. She had to do this though, if she didn't, Dyson would die. He would bleed out right here despite his ability to heal at an increased speed. Kenzi grabbed the rags she brought up with her and she tipped the alcohol up, pouring it over his side where the glass had been embedded. Dyson's hands dug into the sheets and he growled, long and low. Kenzi just focused, she wiped the gash clean of any foreign materials. It was still bleeding a lot, she would have to sew it up.

"Dyson I'm going to have to stitch it." Kenzi said.

"Do what…you need…to do." He said, taking deep gasping breaths in between his words. Kenzi tossed the rag down and grabbed the needle and thread. The thread had already been looped through the eye of the needle since Bo needed it whenever she couldn't find a quick snack. Kenzi silently thanked God as she leaned over Dyson. She pinched the skin together, Dyson grunted a little and blood ran over Kenzi's pale white fingers. She felt like she would be blood stained forever. She drove the needle through his skin. He was holding as still as possible, his fingers digging into the sheets let her know that he was still conscious. Kenzi worked as fast as she could, she didn't want it to leave a nasty scar so she tried her best to make it straight. She finished up and leaned back away from his side. After putting the needle down she cleaned the wound again. Dyson was drifting in and out of sleep, he looked awfully pale and Kenzi didn't know another way to help him. She bandaged the wound and then set to work cleaning the other smaller injuries, like the small cuts and scrapes from the glass in the truck. She leaned over his head and gently wiped the blood from the cut across his head.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look magnificent when you concentrate like that?" Dyson mumbled, his eyes nearly closed, but still focused on her. Kenzi leaned back a little and looked down at him as if he were crazy.

"You're delirious from blood loss." Kenzi said.

"Maybe so, but I don't think you've been told nearly enough that you are absolutely without a doubt, remarkable." He said.

"Hush before I start blushing." Kenzi said. She was cleaning up now, putting away the bloody items, but even though she'd cleaned, sewn, and bandaged his wound, Dyson still looked horrible. He was as pale as the sheet he was lying on and Kenzi didn't think her best efforts would be enough. She saw bruising forming along his ribcage, it was a deep purple color and Kenzi knew that meant he was bleeding internally.

"Kenzi, you need to find Hale, he can help me. Just find Hale." Dyson said softly.

"I can't Dyson, Bruce is trying to call him as we speak and he isn't picking up, no one is picking up. What am I supposed to do?" Kenzi asked.

"I'll heal, I just need time." He said, closing his eyes.

"I don't know if we have time Dyson." Kenzi said carefully.

"Time." He said, barely above a whisper. Kenzi looked down at him as his eyes closed. She quickly felt for a pulse, her heart soared when she found his pulse and a soft snore came from his nose. He was just sleeping. She got up quickly and walked out of the room. Bruce was holding the phone to his ear, Kenzi looked at him for an answer and he shrugged, giving her nothing.

"Keep trying, I'm going to check on Tamsin." Kenzi said. She walked down stairs and saw Tamsin standing up rotating her arm and neck, stretching.

"Feeling better?" Kenzi asked. Tamsin turned and nodded.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. I stitched up the outside wound but I think he's bleeding internally and I don't know how much time he has left. I don't know if he'll heal in that time." Kenzi said. Tamsin stared at her for a second and then shook her head.

"I wish I knew how shifters heal, but I don't Kenzi." She said. Kenzi looked down and played with her fingers. Her hands were covered in blood as well as her legs and the pretty silver skirt that Bo had gotten her. Her fishnet stockings were ripped from the glass she'd fallen in, and her knees were bleeding, but she didn't really care right now.

"I've got to go Kenzi. I have a certain someone I need to speak to about all of this shit." Tamsin said turning to the door. Kenzi looked up, her face a mask of worry and confusion.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Kenzi cried. Tamsin stopped suddenly and turned, looking at her like she never expected an outburst like that. She sighed and looked up the staircase, before she pulled a card from her pocket.

"Go to this address and tell them I sent you. Ask for Duchess, tell her what is going on. She will help you." Tamsin put the card in Kenzi's hand. Kenzi stared down at the small card and when she looked back up to ask who in the hell Duchess was, Tamsin was gone.

"Bruce! Stay with Dyson and keep calling people, I'll be back as soon as I can." She yelled. Before he could answer, Kenzi was out the door and in the Morrigan's car speeding away toward the address on the card.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a ton of private messages today and I was super happy! I am always happy when I get new reviews and messages. You guys are awesome. Two comments to make before I give you the next chapter. 1. I was asked if I had an update schedule and just in case anyone else was wondering, I do not. I don't update on a schedule, I just kind of do it when I feel like it. So there's that. And 2. Someone asked me if I would mind if they borrowed my story or created something similar to it. Just in case anyone else is wondering about this, I do not mind if you borrow my stories and put them somewhere else, but I request that you ask first, give me credit wherever you post, and send me a link to where it will be posted. As far as creating something similar to my works, that can be a sticky situation. I don't mind if you find inspiration in my work and use it for a reference point, but please don't write something so similar to it that it is very noticeable, because that is a little too much like plagiarism. I'd rather you borrow than copy. Thank you all so much for reading, and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Kenzi whipped the car into a parking space outside the huge brick house with massive columns shooting skyward and holding the roof up. The whole house looked like it was fresh out of a Gothic style home catalog. Kenzi gathered herself as best she could, she knew she looked like she stepped out of a slasher film, but she didn't care at all. She was doing this for Dyson, that's all the mattered. Her long slender finger pressed the doorbell and just a few seconds past before the door was pulled back. A very tall, slender man was standing in front of her. He was really pale, even more pale that Kenzi. His long black pea coat made him look all the more frightening, but in some odd way Kenzi was attracted to him. His yellow eyes scanned her up and down.

"Tamsin sent me." Kenzi said quickly.

"Of course she did. Did you apply the blood yourself? It looks very realistic?" he asked. His tone was low and sultry, Kenzi was drawn in to him.

"No, it is real. It is my friends, he needs help." Kenzi said. She barely got the words out, her body was burning up and all she wanted to do was smash her lips into this stranger.

"Henrik! That is enough!" a loud voice shouted out. The stranger bowed his head and stepped to the side, revealing an absolutely stunning woman. She looked like a model, her cheek bones stood out along her too pale face and her black hair was striking with her yellow eyes. She was wearing a long silver ball gown and Kenzi wondered why she was so dressed up.

"Excuse him, he doesn't yet have manners. He'll have to be taught them it seems." The woman glared at Henrik and then her long slender arm shot out and she clawed his face. He shouted and ducked away, running back into the house.

"I'm Tatiana." She said extending her hand.

"I'm here to see Duchess." Kenzi said quickly, she just wanted to see this woman and get out of here and back to Dyson.

"Did you say Tamsin sent you?" she asked. Kenzi nodded and Tatiana jerked her head into the house.

"Follow me." she said. Tatiana led the way, Kenzi following behind her quickly. Tatiana's long legs made for a quick trip, Kenzi had to nearly run to keep up with her. When she heard Tatiana's heels clicking on the floor Kenzi realized she'd forgotten her shoes. Every since abandoning them at the cliff, she'd forgotten to put another pair on.

"This way." Tatiana pushed open a set of double doors that were blood red. Inside the room music blasted over the speakers and bodies writhed through the entire room. It looked like a club and Kenzi wanted no part of it. Her body started to thrum with the music, she felt eyes on her and she didn't like it. But she felt amazing, she wanted to grind on the first person she saw. Her body turned away from Tatiana, looking for something, anything. But a cold hand latched onto her wrist and jerked her out of her stupor.

"Don't listen to it." Tatiana said dragging her toward the back of the club like room. Kenzi shut out the music, focusing on Dyson and only him. Tatiana pushed a door open and they walked into an office type room. A young girl who resembled Tatiana sat at a desk and scribbled away on a piece of paper. Two large men stood guard outside a door at the back of the room.

"Good morning Tati." The girl said without looking up. Tatiana didn't respond or even look her way, she just pulled Kenzi toward the door. The guards stepped away and Tatiana shoved the door open. Kenzi immediately noticed the large bookshelves shooting toward the roof, covered in books. She then saw the huge desk at the end of the room, a woman even more striking than Tatiana was sitting there. She had bright red hair that looked like flames licking around her face. Her bright greens eyes reminded Kenzi of a cat and her features did too. She had a sharp nose that pointed upward and pointed cheekbones. Her limbs were long and lithe and as she stood it looked effortless.

"Duchess." Tatiana said nodding her head.

"Hello Tatiana. Who is this?" she asked.

"Tamsin sent her." Tatiana answered. Duchess looked up and frowned.

"You're dismissed Tatiana." She waved her hand. Tatiana released Kenzi's wrist and left the room.

"I owe Tamsin one favor, just one. So tell me, what I can do for you." she said.

"My friend Dyson is a shifter. He was seriously injured and I know he heals fast but not as fast as he needs to. He has internal injuries and I don't know how to help him, please, I need help." She said. Duchess stared at her and smiled.

"You're a human." She said with a small laugh.

"So what? I just need help and if you're going to help me then get on with it, if not tell me so I can get the hell out of here and find someone who can help my friend!" Kenzi shouted. Duchess stopped chuckling and she glared at her for a second before a smile returned to her face.

"Now I know why Tamsin likes you. Fine, follow me." she waved Kenzi to a book shelf where she grabbed a huge book.

"What kind of shifter is he?" she asked.

"Wolf." Kenzi said. Duchess nodded and flipped through the book before sitting it down on her desk.

"A lot of Fae know hardly anything about the wolf shifters. They are mysterious creatures and they very rarely open themselves up to people, when they do, it means that person in a constant in their life and they want them there forever. You're very lucky to have a wolf shifter as a friend, they are loyal to their very core." She said as she scanned the pages of the old book. Kenzi felt somewhat honored, she'd have to tell Dyson that after she helped him. Duchess stared at the book and then sighed.

"Um, looks like your friend is not going to make it sweet heart. Sorry." Duchess shrugged. She moved to close the book but Kenzi slammed her hand onto the open page.

"Yes he is. I don't care what it is I have to do, I'll do it." she said. Duchess snatched Kenzi's wrist off the page and tossed her hand away.

"Listen to me you little shit, you wouldn't survive the first part of what you have to do let alone the second or third. Now get out of here." she growled. Kenzi ground her teeth and remembered what had happened to Henrik, but she didn't care, Dyson's life was on the line here.

"I don't care how much it hurts or how close to death it puts me. He saved my life, I owe him. Please, just please help me help him." Kenzi begged, tears coming to her eyes. Duchess sighed and shook her head.

"You really care for this shifter don't you?" she asked.

"He's the only one I have." Kenzi said.

"Fine. Alright, I'll help you. I'm not making any promises, but if you make it, so will he." Duchess said. She walked around her desk and opened the top drawer. Kenzi didn't know what was going on or how much danger she was in, all she knew was she had to do this. She didn't have a choice. Duchess pulled out a long blade, one vial for blood, a white porcelain bowl, and a long iron. Kenzi swallowed hard and stared down at the items. Now she was getting a little scared, she didn't know what was coming for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sit down." Duchess ordered. Kenzi sat down in the chair in front of her desk , obeying her. As long as she was helping, she would listen. Tatiana had rejoined them for this part of the visit, Kenzi was happy to see a friendly face.

"Wolves are born of blood, pain, and sex. Unfortunately for you they are healed the same way. All Fae feed and heal by taking from others, wolves are no different. I'm going to take this knife and I'm going to stab you right here." she touched the knife to Kenzi's thigh. Kenzi swallowed hard and shuddered.

"The blood can't just come from a simple cut, it has to come from a wound that is one of the most painful the person has ever felt. That's the blood and pain part." She grinned and continued, "I'm going to take some blood which will be used to help heal your friend. Then I'll make sure you don't bleed to death by using this iron to cauterize your wound. Tatiana, hold her." Duchess said. Tatiana wrapped a hand around each of Kenzi's shoulders and pushed her down into the seat.

"Good luck." Duchess said. Kenzi took a deep breath as Duchess lifted the knife over her thigh. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to breathe. A scream erupted from her throat as pain tore through her leg. She wanted to jerk away but she knew it would only hurt her more. Duchess pulled back, quickly removing the knife, Kenzi screamed again, tears stinging her eyes. She opened them and looked down as blood ran from her wound down the chair. Duchess lifted the bowl as Kenzi gasped in pain, she held it next to Kenzi's thigh, allowing it to fill to the brim with Kenzi's blood.

"Hold still sweetie." Duchess was being a lot calmer with her now, maybe because she was in pain. When she turned, she sat the bowl down and lifted the iron. She had flipped it on as soon as she started talking, so now the iron was bright red, burning.

"Deep breath ok?" Duchess said.

"You're almost there little human." Tatiana whispered. Her hands tightened as Duchess came down with the iron. White hot pain ripped through Kenzi's leg and all she heard was her own screech and the sizzling of skin. Duchess pulled the iron back but Kenzi still whimpered, she was sweating and crying now, her whole body shaking.

"I think she's going into shock." Tatiana said, releasing Kenzi's shoulders. She didn't know what was happening, she was shaking and she felt like she was about to die. Duchess latched onto her chin and jerked her head down. Her green eyes bore into Kenzi's blue ones.

"Focus on him. Focus on your friend. You're doing this for him, come on sweetie." Duchess shouted. Kenzi grabbed on to her voice and tried to focus, she was doing this for Dyson, he was all that matter right now. Her body stopped shaking and she stopped gasping for breath.

"That's good, good girl." Tatiana said. Kenzi nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. She was calming though. Her leg was still burning with pain, but she had made it.

"You're going to be ok." Duchess said calmly. Kenzi ground her teeth, trying not to cry out or moan in pain.

"This is his blood right?" Duchess asked, gesturing to her bloody clothes.

"Yes." Kenzi said.

"Tatiana go and get these items." Duchess handed her the book and Tatiana rushed away. Kenzi nursed her leg, taking the weight off of it by lifting it some, which just hurt more. Kenzi watched her intently as she came back at her with the knife.

"This won't hurt, promise." Duchess said. Kenzi watched as she bent down and scraped the dried blood on Kenzi's hands, skirt, and legs, into the same bowl as Kenzi's blood. Tatiana came back in with small pouches as well as some vials and she sat them down on Duchess' desk. Duchess lifted two of the pouches and opened them, she sprinkled a small amount of whatever was in them, into the bowl with Kenzi and Dyson's blood. Duchess lifted the bowl in her hands and looked down at the combination, she closed her eyes and mumbled words under her breath, words that Kenzi had never heard before. In that moment Kenzi wondered just what kind of Fae they were. She'd never been around any that looked like them, and she didn't really care to ask. Kenzi watched in awe as the bowl fizzled and purple smoke billowed from it. Duchess smiled and waved the smoke up and into her nose. Kenzi stared, opened mouth as she did so.

"Hand me a vial Tatiana." Duchess said. Tatiana did as she was told and Duchess poured some of the now bright purple concoction into a vial. She sat it down on the table and then quickly grabbed up two vials with what looked like leaves in them. She emptied them into the bowl followed by sprinkling some more powder from one of the pouches in. Her hands gripped the bowl even tighter this time, her knuckles turning bright white, even whiter than her almost translucent skin. Her head fell forward and the words were louder, less subtle, more yelled. Kenzi tried to listen but the words were spoken so fast she couldn't catch them. A loud pop caught her attention and once again the bowl fizzled, but this time bright red smoke billowed out.

"Drink." Duchess said quickly, pushing the bowl up to Kenzi's face. Normally she would turn away and shove the bowl to the ground, but this was for Dyson. She took the bowl in her hands and turned it up. It was disgusting and she wanted to throw it right back up, but she held it down and finished it off.

"Good girl." Duchess tossed the bowl away and put the vial into Kenzi hands.

"The second part is easy. You go home and you put this on the wounds that are external. Just pour it over them." she said making sure Kenzi's hands wrapped around the vial tightly.

"The third part is not easy. In order to heal himself your wolf has to take from someone else. I've given you what you need to heal him, but he has to take it from you." Duchess said. Kenzi was completely confused, she had no clue what Duchess was talking about. Duchess must have picked up on the look Kenzi was giving her.

"You've got to have sex with him. I told you they are born and healed the same way. If you want to heal your wolf then you've got to have sex with him. He will bite you and take what he needs to heal himself, if you don't let him, then I can guarantee he will die. You don't have much time, go now." Duchess said hauling Kenzi upward. Her thigh cried out in pain but she was so dumbfounded by what she'd just found out that she couldn't even form a straight thought.

"Good luck human. And if this works, you will owe me one favor. Getting you one potion was Tamsin's favor, the other is yours. By the way you're the bravest human I've ever met." Duchess smiled and shoved her into Tatiana's arms. As Tatiana led her back out of the house all Kenzi could do was stare ahead blankly. She always helped her friends when they were in need just like they always helped her, but she didn't know if she could do this, Dyson had always been strictly Bo's and Kenzi would not let herself go after him even though he was amazingly gorgeous and a perfect example of everything a man should be. This wasn't about a relationship though, this was about healing and without this Dyson was not going to live much longer. Kenzi was always a fan of the saying 'you gotta do what you gotta do' and this was one of those times. She had to do what she had to do. Dyson had saved her boney ass on more than one occasion, hell he'd come to her rescue whenever she'd needed him. Now it was her turn, it was her turn to save him, she was going to repay him for all the times he'd saved her and she was going to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kenzi rushed back into the clubhouse and took the stairs two at a time. Her thigh screamed out in pain but she bit down on her tongue and hurried. Normally she'd be out of breath but because of the adrenaline rushing through her veins she hardly felt it. Bruce was standing in the middle of her room, his big arms crossed over his chest and a hand resting under his chin. He was staring at Dyson's body and a look of worry was etched across his face. He turned when he heard her.

"Oh Kenzi, thank god! Look at him, look how pale he is." Bruce grabbed Kenzi's wrist and hauled her to the bed. She jerked away and looked down at Dyson. His skin seemed to have no color to it. The slight red of his cheeks was gone, the ever present circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep were gone. He didn't look like himself at all. His face was not lined with worry or serious like usual and his brows were left unfurrowed. Worry washed over Kenzi like a tidal wave and she felt nauseous. The only colors present on his body were the dark purple bruises that covered him, and the deep gash in his side. Blood was pooling on his side from internal injuries and it almost looked black beneath his sickly pale skin. Kenzi felt like she was going to throw up but she didn't have time for that. She knew what she had to do.

"Bruce I need you to go downstairs and grab my ipod, it's on the table next to the computer. Listen to some music because there are going to be some very interesting noises up here for just a little while." Kenzi said. She didn't look at Bruce because she didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Kenzi, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just go Bruce. I don't have time for questions." She waved her hand. Bruce hurried from the room. When Kenzi heard his boots hit the stairs she sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the vial out. She opened it and looked down at the liquid inside.

"Alright, let's get this ball rolling." She poured some of the liquid across the wound on his side. Kenzi watched in amazement as the liquid seemed to take on a life of its own. The purple liquid moved like a snake, wiggling across his side and sinking into the open spaces in his wound. The liquid slithered and Kenzi swore she heard small noises. As soon as the liquid pierced the wound Dyson's eyes flew open. A raw ragged breath came out and he groaned loudly. Kenzi jumped up and stared down at him.

"Oh thank God you're awake. It would have been so awkward doing it with an unconscious person." She said.

"What did you do?" he asked staring at her wide eyed. Kenzi looked down at his side, it was healing at a remarkable rate, the wound closing very quickly.

"I…I." for the first time in her life Kenzi was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to explain what she'd done.

"Kenzi." Dyson said her name but couldn't get any other words out because he started to cough. Deep chest rattling coughs. His face was a mask of pain as he coughed and Kenzi put a hand on his forehead, gently rubbing his hair back.

"Shh, come on, calm down." Kenzi spoke softly and when the coughs stopped she found herself rubbing her hand down and caressing his cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut so she took the chance to use the rest of the liquid. She poured small dots over each cut and scrape, the liquid did the same thing. It slithered around the injury and then sank into it. Each scrape, cut, and bruise was healed within seconds. Dyson didn't move, he was still awake but trying to regain his breath. Kenzi tossed the vial to the side and took a deep breath. The next part of this was the part that she was going to have trouble with. It wasn't like she would have to imagine someone else, Dyson was hella sexy, but she would have a hard time forgetting that her best friend was missing and instead of looking for Bo, she was sexing up her boy toy. Surely though Bo would understand. It was life or death, it wasn't just because she wanted to have sex with him, not that she didn't, but that wasn't the point. She had to have sex with him, that was the point.

"Kenzi, you went to a Jinx didn't you?" Dyson asked roughly. Kenzi felt a little relieved that he knew what she had done, at least she didn't have to explain everything to him.

"I don't know what she was. Her name was Duchess." Kenzi answered. Dyson stared at her and then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damn it Kenzi." He said.

"Dyson I did what I had to do, I always do. You're not healing and you're going to die." Kenzi said. Dyson's eyes opened and he shook his head, he didn't look at her, he stared up at the ceiling, a frown present on his lips.

"She's a Jinx. They have special abilities that allow them to draw humans in and keep them as pets. You feel instantly attracted to them and all you want to do it stay with them and give them everything they want. They are magical beings and they constantly study other Fae until they know them like the backs of their hands. She may have helped you to heal me but now you owe her." Dyson said. Kenzi picked up the sad tone in his voice and she felt her chest clench.

"Well on the bright side I only owe her one favor. Duchess owed Tamsin a favor and she took that one for the stuff I just poured on you. The other has yet to be called up but I'll be sure to let you know when it is. But for right now, instead of bitching that I am saving your ass, can we just get on with this and get you back in working order?" Kenzi said. She was flustered, her whole body was warm and her leg was aching.

"Kenzi I can't do this, not with you." he said. Her stomach turned and in that moment, the girl who had always been confident and sure of herself, was gone. She felt absolutely worthless. He couldn't do this with her, why? She looked down at the ground and when she spoke it was in an unsure shaking voice, lacking all the confidence it once had.

"Dyson I know I'm not Bo. I know I'm not tall and I don't have an amazing body. I know having sex with me is not as appealing as the many other women you've been with." She paused, she didn't know where she was going with this, and when she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes she was shocked. Why the hell was she crying? She turned her head away from him and took a deep breath.

"I know I'm not nearly as beautiful as Bo, but um…you can just close your eyes and picture someone else because this isn't about sex, it's about your life. If we don't then you're going to die." Tears rolled down Kenzi's cheeks and a sob racked her chest. She turned her face toward Dyson who was staring at her with the most heartbroken look she'd ever seen.

"I can't lose you Dyson. I don't know where anyone is and if you die I'll be alone. Dyson you can't die. You're all I have." Kenzi sobbed. Dyson moved, he grunted, and struggled but he managed to get into an upright position.

"Come here." he grabbed Kenzi up into his arms and pulled her against his bare chest, holding her there while she cried. He'd never seen her so fragile and it killed a little piece of him to know that he'd caused that. He put his hand on her cheek and held her close to him.

"I didn't mean I can't have sex with you because you're not pretty. You're gorgeous and breathtaking. I meant I can't have sex with you because you're too special to me to be one of the girls I just have a quickie with. You're too perfect to be that girl. If we're doing this, we're doing it right. Nice and slow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dyson watched Kenzi as she stood up in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned back on his arms. He could see her shaking, she was beyond nervous and so was he. He would have to take what he needed from her and he wasn't going to let her see it, but he needed a lot. He'd end up taking care of her before the night was over. She pulled the strapless blouse up over her head and dropped it onto the floor and worked her way out of the ripped tights and bloody silver skirt. Dyson took a minute to admire her beauty. He'd never really looked at Kenzi in that way before. He always thought her pale skin, black hair, and striking blue eyes were all wonderful features but he never really looked at her sexually. Now though, now, she was glorious. Her skin was like porcelain, standing out brightly against the black lace bra she wore. His eyes roamed over the swell of her breasts that rose every time she took a breath. Her stomach was flat and toned and her hips were a little wider set, giving her some curve. Her underwear matched her bra which Dyson thought was adorable and there was even a little pink bow on the front, like a gift. His eyes traveled down her slender legs and stopped suddenly at the nasty looking red wound on her upper thigh. Dyson's stomach immediately lurched and he bared his teeth.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked. Kenzi looked down, her black hair falling into her face and down over her shoulder. Dyson wanted to touch her hair, more now than ever before.

"Duchess needed my blood and I was bleeding a lot so she cauterized it." Kenzi said moving her hand over the wound without touching it. Dyson wanted to punch himself in the gut. She'd gone through immense pain for him. She was so amazing, more exceptional than anyone gave her credit for.

"What should I do now?" she asked. Dyson couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I know this isn't your first time." He said. The look on her face was all he needed to make his stomach drop.

"Is this your first time?" his voice rose a few octaves and Kenzi flinched. He must have yelled.

"No, I mean, kind of, I mean, I've seen a penis before and I've fooled around, just never really gone all the way. I didn't want everyone to think I was a prude and living with a super sexy succubus means I don't really get a lot of guys because they all want to sleep with Bo." She shrugged. Now Dyson was really unsure, he was not only going to take her virginity but possibly ruin their friendship, piss off Bo, and hurt her in the process.

"Kenzi." Dyson ran his fingers through his hair. He was hurting, bad, and it was getting harder to breath, he knew he didn't have a lot of time left. He had to do something and soon. Dyson's eyes were on the ground and he saw Kenzi move swiftly, she kicked off her heels and her bra and panties where right behind them. "Fuck it." she said. She grabbed his face in her hands and her lips crashed onto his. Dyson was taken back, he moved to pull away but her hard long fingers held his face in place and her hand was like a vice on the back of his neck. When she softened her grip Dyson reached out, carefully pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him and he carefully moved his tongue into her mouth. He heard a groan and he was almost positive it came from him, she tasted amazing, like chocolate and caramel, mixed with small hints of berry flavored wine. It was almost intoxicating. Kenzi was warm sitting on his lap, her whole body was warm and he could almost taste the life flowing through her, the life that he desperately needed. His hands latched onto her hips holding her in place as the kiss deepened. He never imagined himself wanting Kenzi as badly as he did now. Everything that was wrong in their lives was suddenly forgotten, all their missing friends, Dyson's injuries, everything, all he wanted was Kenzi. He growled into her mouth and rolled them over until he was on top of her. He suddenly found that his pants where tightening and uncomfortable, in fact they were keeping him from being as close as possible to Kenzi in all her naked glory. He reached down between their bodies and shoved his pants away. Kenzi's small long fingers ran down his side, gripping his hips and pulling him closer to her. Dyson moved closer and he broke the kiss.

"If you want me to stop at any point, just say the word, I don't want to hurt you." he said slowly. Kenzi looked into his eyes, her piercing blue eyes full of concern and kindness, all for him. She nodded and Dyson kissed her again. His lips moved down across her jaw and down her neck kissing her hard and fast. His stomach was turning in a very familiar way and he knew what he wanted. He moved his head down and gently kissed her collar bone. His hand trailed down her flat stomach and he tenderly touched the small patch of skin right above her core. A small gasp left Kenzi's lips. She said nothing so Dyson's hand sank into her. Kenzi arched upward against his hand and Dyson found himself smirking at her. Dyson carefully touched her clit as he used two fingers to gently stroke her. She was so tight and a small grunt of approval came from Dyson when he discovered that she was already wet. His fingers moved swiftly, in and out of her faster and faster while his thumb rubbed her clit quickly. Kenzi was squirming beneath him, moaning, and arching. He wanted her to be ready for him, he wasn't just going to shove into her like a beast. She was holding back though, he could tell, he leaned down and nibbled her earlobe gently.

"Let go." he whispered. His words worked because in the next moment Kenzi shouted out surprisingly as she came with force. Her small body shook around his fingers and he smiled down at her. He took his chance while she was writhing in ecstasy. He positioned himself between her open thighs and moved his head to her entrance. Kenzi's eyes were still squeezed shut as she rode out the last bit of her orgasm. He carefully and slowly pushed into her. Kenzi's eyes opened quickly and she stared up at him. She was so incredibly tight and he found it extremely hard to control himself as he pushed into her. Kenzi wiggled uncomfortably and her eyebrows scrunched together. He knew he was hurting her she just wasn't saying it.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. Kenzi nodded and Dyson pushed in a little further and Kenzi let out a small moan, not one of pleasure but one of pain. He had reached the barrier that protected her innocence, her virginity really was still intact. Dyson leaned down and kissed her, he was trying to make this as comfortable as possible even though he knew that was impossible. He grabbed her hips and shoved himself forward, breaking the barrier swiftly. Kenzi shouted in pain and her nails dug into his biceps.

"Sorry, there's no other way to do it." he said softly against her mouth. Kenzi nodded and Dyson saw the tears in her eyes. He gently caressed her cheek and looked down at her. "I'm ok." She said softly. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and Dyson began to move his hips, gently and slowly moving himself in and out of her. Kenzi's eyebrows were furrowed together and she looked all together uncomfortable at first, but as Dyson struggled to hold himself together against her tightness he noticed her face change from pain to pleasure. She started to move with him and he heard the small gasps and moans start. "Dyson." she whispered his name and his control snapped. He moved faster and harder, pounding into her at a punishing speed. He'd promised slow and sweet, but his body needed more. Kenzi was moaning loudly, her arms and legs clung to his sweaty body. She shouted out his name and her nails scratched down his back as she found her release. Her orgasm was intense and Dyson knew he had to take his opportunity. His stomach tightened as he reached his orgasm. He let it go inside her and his head dropped down as his teeth sank into her shoulder.


End file.
